


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by MariAkutsu



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariAkutsu/pseuds/MariAkutsu
Summary: Yut-Lung never liked to sleep. He gets nightmares when he does. But, Shorter is there with him. He's there to tell Yut-Lung to dream a good dream. Drabble title is based fromthe song by Doris Day.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is made for the [Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019](https://twitter.com/misstchotchke/status/1073234219860672512). Prompt I used for Day 1 is "Dreams." I originally wanted to draw this idea but I ended up being tired so I went to write this instead for day one of fluff week. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Nightmares.

 

Yut-Lung has had them for as long as he could remember. When he was littler, his mom would be there to comfort him when he would have these bad dreams. His brothers made his dreams worse ever since they made his life a living hell.

His evening slumbers consisted of visions of the past and his worries for the future.

This was why Yut-Lung didn’t want to sleep during the night. One night, Yut-Lung jolted himself out of his evening slumber.

“No—“ He stopped himself from leaping out of the bed, but now his breathing is heavy and he felt cold sweat leaving his body.

“Yut-Lung!”

He hears a voice call out his name. Even in the dim room, he could see the ginger-coloured eyes and the purple Mohawk of his partner.

“ Yut-Lung…” Shorter called out to him again, softer this time. He then asked, “Yut-Lung…what’s wrong?”

Yut-Lung wiped his sweaty brow with his part of the blanket before answering Shorter. “I’m…I’m fine, darling.” Yut-Lung breathed out. “It was….It was just a bad dream—“

He cut himself off. He felt a big arm wrap around his shoulder and a wide hand rub his back. He could hear Shorter hum as the bigger man pressed his cheek to Yut-Lung’s scalp. During times like this, this was when Yut-Lung was thankful that Shorter was a very tall man. His warm body right next to his is very soothing.

Yut-Lung strained his ears to hear Shorter’s soft hums. Soon, he figured out that Shorter's hums were that of a song.

“ _Dream a little dream of me…”_

Yut-Lung couldn’t help but chuckle. He then wrapped his own arms around Shorter’s waist. He didn’t want to let go. He didn’t want to fall asleep. But as a few minutes passed, Shorter found his beloved sleeping in his arms.

All Shorter could do now was to say “Sweet dreams, darling.” He also prayed that Yut-Lung will get good dreams as he tucked the younger man into his side of the bed.

Shorter didn’t have to worry anymore.

  
Yut-Lung’s next dream involved seeing Shorter grow a pair of large, purple wings. In the dream, Shorter brought him along to fly and to see the vast, blue sky up above. As he slept, Yut-Lung’s lips curved into a small, but visible smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! This drabble contains some headcanons I have for WongLung where I believe that Shorter comforts Yut-Lung whenever he wakes up from a nightmare! 
> 
> Also thanks [Ace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesLibertatis/pseuds/MilesLibertatis) for beta reading this!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/mariakutsu)-[instagram](http://instagram.com/mariaktusu)-[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/Mariakutsu)-[tumblr](mariakutsu.tumblr.com)


End file.
